


Lantern Light

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint and Silver agree to spend one night together. No more, no less. And then part ways once they obtain their gold.</p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern Light

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 3: Lantern Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350118)


End file.
